


Teenage Wasteland Blues

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Pining, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn Romance, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: The story of jaded Lone Wanderer Julia Stevens, but before she was ever known as the Lone Wanderer, she was just a stubborn kid from Vault 101.  Slated to begin work in the Medical track her attention is divided between studying and a certain boy who she used to loathe.





	1. A Birthday Party (or: a Sweet Roll, a Bloody Nose, & a BB Gun)

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Fallout 3's story, plus some added scenes of my own. I started this story about a year ago, and am actually working on it again. Follow my [ fallout oc-centric tumblr](https://bone-dog.tumblr.com/) for more info about my LW Julia. ^^

     It was Julia Stevens’s tenth birthday and she was bubbling with excitement as she walked the empty vault corridors toward the cafeteria.  She wondered why her best friend Amata had asked to meet her there and what her dad had planned for her special day.  In Vault 101 when a resident reached the age of ten they received their very own Pip-Boy, signifying a momentous rite of passage toward adulthood.  Julia's fingers itched to fiddle with the dials on a Pip-Boy of her own.  
  
    As the cafeteria door slid open Jules had only a moment to puzzle at the dark interior before the lights were suddenly switched on and a chorus of voices called out “Happy Birthday!”  
  
    Julia blinked, dazed by the brightness of the lights and loud voices.  “Look, you startled the poor kid!”  Julia heard one of the adults call, and suddenly Amata was right in front of her pulling her forward.  
  
    “Oh my gosh, we totally fooled you!  You should have seen your face!” Amata laughed delightedly.  
  
    “I wasn’t surprised!” Julia lied, annoyed at being laughed at.    
  
    Her friend gave her a flat stare.  “Yeah, right.”    
  
    Now that things had calmed down Julia glanced around the room to see who all had been invited.  Officer Gomez sat near the door; her Father and the Overseer were there (of course), Old Lady Palmer, Stanley, Andy - the vault’s Mr. Handy, and Paul Hannon, Wally Mack, and Butch Deloria.  Julia frowned at the three boys sitting at the far side of the room.  _Why did Amata invite those jerks?_  
  
    “Hey Jules, guess what I got you for your birthday!”  Her friend’s words snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
    “I don’t know.  Is it… a date with Freddie Gomez?” Julia asked, half serious.  
  
    “What?  Ew!  I didn't think you even liked boys like that.  No, silly,”  Amata shoved a thin battered comic book into Julia’s hands, “it’s everyone’s favourite barbarian, Grognak!  Issue one.  It may not be in the best condition, but…” Amata trailed off, waiting for Julia’s reaction, “Do you like it?”  
  
    Julia noticed the worry in her friend’s voice, and while she wasn’t a _huge_ fan of Grognak, she quickly smiled and thanked her for the gift.  
  
    Amata shoved the birthday girl farther into the room, urging her to mingle with her guests.  Julia plastered on her most polite smile and thanked the various adults for coming.  Stanley presented her with her Pip-Boy and rattled off some technical jargon.  Julia had no idea what he was talking about, but she thanked him graciously and adjusted the machine around her wrist.  
  
    Next, Old Lady Palmer wrapped her arm around Julia’s shoulders, pulling her closer.  “My, my, but look how grown up you are.  Ten years old, with a Pip-Boy and everything.”  The old woman conspiratorially slipped Julia one of her famous home-made sweet rolls.  “On your special day you don’t need to share.”  The old woman winked at the girl as she took the pastry.  Julia didn’t need to force a smile as she thanked the old lady.  She’d always liked Mrs. Palmer.  
  
    The only ones left to talk to were Paul, Wally, and Butch.  Wally sneered down at Julia as he told her how lame her party was compared to his.  “Ohhhh, that’s right, you weren’t invited to my party, so you wouldn’t know.”  
  
    Julia rolled her eyes and moved on to Paul, who surprised her with his genuine tone as he thanked her for inviting him.  Just then, Andy attempted to slice the birthday cake with his circular saw.  Cake and frosting splattered everywhere and Amata rushed over to the counter with a a disappointed cry.  Julia sighed and turned back to see Butch eyeing the sweet roll in her hand.  
  
    “I’m hungry, and that stupid robot destroyed the cake,” he whined, “Gimme that sweet roll you got from Old Lady Palmer!”  Butch thrust his hand out, fully expecting her to hand it over.  Julia gaped at the bully’s smug expression and something inside her snapped.  It was _her_ birthday and nothing was going the way she’d imagined it.  
  
    “Well, I’m waiting, twerp!  Hand it over!”  
  
    Julia looked Butch straight in the eye and shoved the whole damn pastry into her mouth, her cheeks puffing out like a deranged chipmunk.  She nearly choked trying to get it all down, but it was worth it to see the look on Butch’s face.  
  
    However, Butch’s shock quickly turned to anger at being defied.  Julia didn’t even register the fact that she had just been punched until she was staggering backwards.  Her nose stung and she felt tears well up in her eyes.  Instinctively, she brought her hands up to her face and felt something warm running down her chin.  When she pulled her hands away, her fingers were slick with blood.  
  
    Butch and his friends were laughing, and out of the corner of her eye Julia thought she saw Officer Gomez and her father rushing over, but all she could think of was making Butch pay.  She balled her hand into a fist and punched as hard as she could.  Butch fell back and landed hard on his ass, he and his two friends stared at her, wide-eyed.    
  
    Suddenly, James was at her side holding a cloth out to her.  She took it wordlessly and brought it up to her nose to stem the bleeding.  Officer Gomez pulled Butch to his feet.  
  
    “She hit me,” Butch murmured, incredulity still painting his features.  
  
    “Yeah well, I think you kind of deserved that, son,” the security officer exclaimed with a wink for Julia before he led Butch out of the room.  
  
    James knelt down on one knee to examine his daughter’s face.  “Looks like you’ll be fine.  Honey, I’m so sorry this happened at your party, but I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself.  Why don’t you slip down to the Reactor, Jonas is waiting down there with a surprise for you, and I doubt anyone will mind if you’re gone for a bit.  I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
    Julia’s eyes lit up at the mention of a surprise.  She hurried out of the cafeteria and almost ran headlong into Beatrice.  The insipid woman insisted on talking to Julia, a ten year old, like a baby.  Jules impatiently accepted Beatrice’s poem without reading it and booked it to the Reactor room.  Jonas was waiting with a warm smile.  “What are you doing down here, young lady?  I thought kids weren’t allowed on the reactor level," he said in mock seriousness that was ruined by his grin.  
  
    “I’m not a kid, I’m ten years old!” Jules exclaimed, playing along.  
  
    Jonas laughed, “You’re right about that.  Pip-Boy and everything.  Let’s wait for your dad to get you your surprise.”  
  
      Soon James ducked into the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
    “Alright, are you ready?”  Julia nodded enthusiastically.  Her father pulled a worn BB gun from its hiding place behind a metal container and placed it in her hands.  She turned the gun over and admired it with awe.  
  
    “A gun?” she asked in a hushed voice, fully aware how far against the Overseer’s rules it was.  
  
    “It’s a BB gun, sweetie,” James corrected, “Jonas found it down here.  It was in pretty rough shape, took us nearly three months to find all the missing parts.  So, what do you think?  Want to give it a try?”  James steered her toward a row of metal boxes.  Behind them were several targets placed at different distances.  Her father showed her how to load the BB’s and how to aim.  
  
    Julia held the small rifle like he showed her and aimed for the closet target.  The BB struck metal and the target swung on its pole.  Julia couldn’t help the grin that split her face.  
  
    “I hit one!”  
  
    “Very good, dear,” James chuckled.  
  
    Jules shot several more times and hit the targets more often than she missed.  The ten year old felt pride well up in her chest each time her aim was true.  She even killed a small radroach that had found its way in.  
  
    “Come on Champ, let’s get a photo to commemorate the occasion.”  Her father put his hand on her shoulder and Julia smiled, holding her BB gun proudly as Jonas snapped the photo.  James made her promise to keep her little shooting range a secret.  She promised without hesitation.  
  
    From then on, whenever Butch and the Tunnel Snakes frustrated her, Julia would sneak down to the Reactor level and take out her aggression on the spinning targets and stray roaches.  
  
    The next day at school Julia was glad to see that despite the fact that Butch had given her a bloody nose (and added the nickname “Nosebleed” to his arsenal of taunts), that she had successfully given him a very noticeable black eye… and everyone knew who had given it to him.


	2. The G.O.A.T.

[Six years later]  

    “How are you feeling today, sweetheart?”  
  
    “I’m fine.”  
  
    James looked up from the paperwork on his desk to cock an eyebrow at his daughter.  
  
    “What?” she asked, jumping down from the examination table.  
  
    “I’m just surprised,” James replied mildly, “I’ve already had a few of your classmates in here faking illnesses to try to get out of taking the G.O.A.T.”  
  
    Julia snorted.  “Of course they have.  I figured it would just be a waste of time.  You’d see through it in a second.”  She shared a smile with her father.  
  
    “I think you’re right about that, but it is alright for you to be a _little_ nervous.  After all, the G.O.A.T will determine what your job will be here in the Vault after you graduate, so it’s important to take it seriously.”  
  
    Jules fidgeted with a few of the items on James’s desk.  “Was it _that_ obvious?”  
  
    James laughed and sat back in his chair.  “No, I just know you.  Just like I know you’ll be fine,” he glanced at the framed photograph on his desk, “your mother would be so proud.”  
  
    Julia looked at the photo, the face that smiled back at her was both familiar and alien.  She had looked at that photo so many times, yet she knew almost nothing about the woman in it.  “What was she like?” she found herself asking.  She usually didn’t bring up her mother, not because she didn’t necessarily want to know, but because she didn’t like seeing the lost look in her father’s eyes when she was mentioned.  
  
    That look settled on him now.  “She was so beautiful; the photos of her don’t do her justice.  She was so passionate about life, love; but most of all she was passionate about you.  She had such big plans for you.  I wish you could have met her.”  
  
    Julia shivered at the sadness in her father’s voice; it was filled with such longing.  She rubbed her hands across her arms, wondering if she would ever love someone _that_ much in her life.  
  
    James seemed to snap back to the present and noticed the clock on the wall.  “Oh, is that the time already?  You should be on your way.  Don’t want to be late for the G.O.A.T,” he made his voice cheerful.  
  
    Julia nodded, “Right.  I’ll see you later dad.”  
  
    “Yes, good luck sweetheart.”  James smiled warmly up at her.  As she passed the little bobblehead sitting on his desk, she poked its head, as she always did, watching it bob up and down.  She passed Jonas on her way out of the clinic.  He bid her good luck, but she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she wasn't exactly sure what she said in response.  
  
    The classroom wasn’t far down the hall from the clinic and Jules heard Butch and his so-called gang harassing Amata before they came into view.  “You think you’re special just cuz your daddy’s the Overseer?”  Butch was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, blocking Amata’s way, with Paul and Wally flanking her on either side so she couldn’t escape.  “Hey Amata, wanna see a real tunnel snake?”  
  
    Jules frowned, it seemed like Amata always got the worst of the Tunnel Snakes’ attention, and she wasn’t exactly the best at sticking up for herself.  As soon as Amata spotted her, she called out.  “Jules, thank God, you gotta help me!  These idiots won’t leave me alone!”  
  
    Butch held up a hand, stopping Julia from getting too close to her friend.  “Hold up, Nosebleed,” he sneered, “this is Tunnel Snake business.  Why don’t you just turn around and head to class like the little bookworm you are.”  
  
    Julia frowned, a few choice comebacks sprang to mind; one about Butch’s mom, but that was a low blow even for her.  Instead she turned her sights on Paul.  Today’s tactic: spread dissension in the ranks.  “Hey Paul,” she exclaimed casually.  
  
    “Hey Julia.”  
  
    “Why are you guys picking on Amata?”  
  
    Paul shrugged, “Because Butch said so, and what Butch says, goes.”  
  
    “Why do you even listen to him?”  
  
    Paul looked at her like she had just asked why water was wet.  “Because he’s my pal, my brother.  All us Tunnel Snakes are brothers.  Birth to earth, womb to tomb, but mostly because the Tunnel Snakes rule!”  
  
    Julia rolled her eyes at his gung-ho exclamation.  It was obvious that she would get no where with Paul, he was far too loyal to Butch.  
  
    “Hey Wally!” she called over to the other leather clad boy.    
  
    “What do you want nerd?” he sneered, “This is Tunnel Snakes business; Butch and me, we’re just having a little fun with this bitch.”  
  
    “Oh, I get it," Jules mused, "Butch is the leader and you’re just… a follower.”  She watched his face, waiting, letting her words sink in.  
  
    Wally gaped at her, his mouth hanging open.  “I’m no follower!  Wally Mack is his own man.  Wh-why?  You think _Butch_ is in charge?  Is that what people are saying?  Because its a load of shit, if that’s what they’re saying!” he spluttered.  
      
    “Oh yeah, I’ve heard you do everything he tells you… and I mean _everything_.”  Julia smirked.  That did it.  Wally glanced over at Butch and frowned.  
  
    “Wha?  What kind of shit is that?  He’s not the boss of me!  No one’s the boss of me,” he growled.  “C’mon Paul, let’s get outta here.”  Paul looked confused as Wally pushed past him, but he followed.  
  
    “Hey, where are you going?  We’re not done here!  Not till I say so.”  Butch yelped, watching his friends leave.  
  
    “Don’t know who put you in charge, but _I_ say we’re done!”  Wally called over his shoulder.  
  
    Butch rounded on Jules who was comforting Amata.  “Hey, what did you say to them?” he demanded.  
  
    Jules smiled her sweetest, most innocent smile.  “Nothing.  I just asked them a few harmless questions, that’s all.  Come on Amata.”  She grabbed her friend’s hand, and pulled her toward the classroom.  Amata gladly followed.    
  
    As Julia passed Butch he leaned toward her and hissed in her ear, “This ain’t over Nosebleed.  You better watch yourself.”  
  
    Amata’s eyes widened, but Jules smirked and tossed her head, letting her ponytail swing and continued walking.  Butch watched them go with a scowl.  He could intimidate anyone else in the Vault with ease, but not the Doc’s daughter.  She never backed down, not since her birthday party when she’d punched him right back.  
  
    They hadn’t gotten in any more fist fights since then, but she was always standing up to him, ready with a snappy comeback or witty remark to throw him off.  Truth be told he kind of admired her spunk, not that he could ever let anyone know, least of all her.  After all, he had a reputation to uphold.  Butch shook his head and finally made his way inside.  
  
    “Ah, there you are Mr. DeLoria, finally decided to grace us with your presence?”  Mr. Brotch was already handing out pockets with the G.O.A.T inside.  “Take your seat, and we can begin.”    
      
    As the teacher handed Julia her test envelope he smirked.  “Miss Stevens, you ready for this?”    
  
    Jules grinned back, “Of course.  I’m sure I’ll ace it, no problem,” her voice held a hint of sarcasm.  
  
    Mr. Brotch laughed.  “Oh, I have no doubt of that, since its multiple choice with no wrong answers.”  He added air quotes at the end.  Julia snorted in response and proceeded to open the packet.  Mr. Brotch took his place at the front of the room next to the overhead projector.  He flipped to the first slide and began to read the corresponding question.  
  
    The test was surprisingly short for how important it was supposed to be.  Julia couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the final question, whose all four answers were ‘The Overseer’.  She finished up and proceeded to check back over the answers to make sure they were the ones she wanted.  She glanced up and saw Amata approach Mr. Brotch’s desk, finished G.O.A.T in hand.  
  
    “Congratulations Miss Almodovar, you’re on the Supervisory track.  I’m sure your father will be proud.”    
  
    “Oh my gosh, that's amazing!  Thank you Mr. Brotch!”  Jules heard Amata’s excited voice across the room and grinned, glad for her friend.    
  
    “Yo teach, I’ve finished.”  
  
    Next came Butch’s voice and the sound of his test packet landing with a thud on Mr. Brotch’s desk.  There was a moment of silence while the teacher checked his answers.  “Well, well, well, Mr. DeLoria.  I’ve been waiting a long time for this."  The mirth in his voice was clearly evident.  "According to the G.O.A.T you’ll be the Vault’s new hair dresser.  Congratulations.”  Mr. Brotch sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter.  
  
    “You-you’re so full of it.  That ain’t true!”    
  
    Jules snorted to herself as Butch rushed angrily out of the room.  She figured she shouldn't stall any longer and turned in her seat to get up.  A queue had formed in front of Mr. Brotch’s desk by now however, so she sat there for a moment longer.  Freddie Gomez sat behind her muttering to himself.  She looked over at him.  He glanced up, feeling her eyes on him.  
  
    “Oh hey Jules, what did you put for number two?  I-I’m just not sure,” he whispered.  
  
    “Don’t sweat it too much Freddie, some of these questions are a little bogus if you ask me.”  
  
    Freddie groaned and ran his hand through his hair nervously.  “If you say so, but I dunno.  It’s easy for you because you’ll probably end up on the medical track because of your dad.  I just don’t want to get stuck with a stupid job.”  His eyes flicked back to the test.  “I think for the last question I’m gunna put ‘the Overseer’.”  
  
    Julia laughed, “The only answer is ‘the Overseer’.”  
  
    Freddie looked up with a grin.  “Yeah…”  
  
    “Good luck Freddie.  I better go turn this in,” Julia said with a sigh and pushed out of her seat to join the queue.  She listened interestedly to what the other students’ results were, a few of them definitely surprised her.  When it was her turn she waited while Mr. Brotch looked over her answers.  She firmly told herself that she wasn’t nervous, even though there was slight fluttering in her stomach.  
  
    “Congratulations Miss Stevens, you got the medical track.  Not a big surprise there.”  
  
    Julia exhaled slowly.  _See, nothing to have been worried over._   The G.O.A.T was actually over and now she had the rest of the day to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out. At least we got to see a little more interaction between Jules and Butch.


	3. The Aftermath of the G.O.A.T

    As Julia stepped out of the classroom after receiving her test results she felt considerably lighter.  Not sure what to do with the rest of her day, she began to walk aimlessly, heading nowhere in particular.  The hum of the air vents and the soft buzzing of the florescent lights formed a constant white noise that was usually easily ignored, but today Jules found it grating.  She decided to head to the diner.  There were usually a few Vault residents hanging around and even the clatter of Andy washing dishes would be a welcome distraction.  
  
    Sure enough, the Mr. Handy was behind the counter cleaning up the remnants of breakfast and Old Lady Palmer sat at a booth with Grandma Taylor, chatting away.  When the two women saw Julia they broke off their conversation to greet her, each smiling sweetly.  
  
    “So, you must tell us, dear, how did the G.O.A.T. go?” Mrs. Taylor asked.  
  
    Julia found herself grinning in return.  “Really well, actually.  I’m set for the medical track.”  
  
    “Oh, I knew it!  Just like my grandson,” Mrs. Palmer practically beamed, “but I could have guessed that, with your father being a doctor as well.”  
  
    Andy must have overheard their conversation from across the room and called out cheerily, “Congratulations Miss Stevens!  Well done indeed!”    
  
    Julia’s cheeks hurt from smiling so wide.  “Thank you, all of you.”  
  
    After chatting with the two women for a little while longer, she took a seat at an empty booth and cracked open the small paperback she had tucked away in her pocket.  Andy brought her over a cup of coffee before floating off.    
  
    Soon, Jules was absorbed in her book and lost all track of time.  There was nothing more satisfying to her than finding a new world between the pages and diving in, especially when the world she lived in was a never ending series of grey metal corridors and harsh florescent lights.  She was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t notice Butch DeLoria pass the open doorway of the diner.  Spotting Jules sitting alone, he backed up and made a b-line for her.  
  
    “Hey Nosebleed.”  
  
    Julia jumped, startled by his voice.  Butch smirked, pleased with her reaction.  “Didn’t realize you were so jumpy, twerp.”  
  
    Julia ground her teeth, upset with herself for flinching.  She refused to give Butch any more satisfaction, so she just continued staring at her book.  With his eyes on her it was difficult to focus on the words on the page, but she could pretend well enough.  
  
    This however, did not sit well with the Tunnel Snake.  “Hey, stop ignoring me!”  Jules hummed and turned a page, grinning to herself at how riled up Butch was getting.  “That’s it,” he growled, snatching the book from her hands.  
  
    “Hey!”  Julia cried indignantly, finally turning her attention to him.  He smirked as he made a show of looking over the cover of the book before slipping it into an inner pocket of his jacket, carefully watching Julia’s expression.  
  
    “You want it back bookworm?  You’re gunna have to come get it,” he grinned with a flash of white teeth.  
  
    Julia very purposefully crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.  “What do you want?  You get tired of harassing Amata, so you came after me, is that it?”  
  
    “Something like that.  Besides, you made me look like an idiot in front of my friends earlier.”  
  
    “Well, you _did_ make it pretty easy.”  Julia laughed as Butch’s frown deepened.  He opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it, so Jules continued.  “You might want to have a chat with Wally, he seems to think he’s in charge of your little gang,” she said with mock concern.  
  
    “You just keep your nose outta it.  That’s Tunnel Snakes business!”  
  
    Julia shrugged, discreetly eyeing the spot she had seen Butch stuff her book inside his jacket.  “Hey, I’m just trying to be helpful.”  
  
    “Yeah right, if it hadn’ta been for you, I wouldn’t even have this problem.”  
  
    Jules leaned forward, her eyes narrowing, “Then leave me and Amata alone.”  
  
    Butch scoffed, “I don’t think so.  Its much too much fun messing with you.”  
  
    Before he could react, Jules had slipped off the bench and had her hand inside his jacket in one fluid motion.  Her fingers quickly found the worn spine of the paperback and pulled it free from the pocket just as Butch grabbed her arm.  
  
    “Let go!”  Julia cried sharply.  
  
    “No.”  
  
    Jules struggled in his grip.  “Butch DeLoria, let me go this _instant_ ,” she punctuated her last word with a hard shove to his shoulder with her free hand.  Butch let out a surprised yelp as the sudden contact forced him off balance, causing him to topple backwards, pulling Jules with him.  
  
    Julia slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the bruises she was surely going to have and realized with a start that she had landed _on top of_ Butch, their noses nearly touching.  She froze.  Butch stared up at her with equal shock.  This close Julia could smell the heavy scent of his pomade, feel his breath on her skin, and even make out the subtle variation of hues in his blue eyes.  Butch swallowed thickly under Julia’s intense gaze, while trying not to dwell on the pleasantness of her weight on top of him.   
      
    All of this happened in under a minute and then Jules was struggling to get to her feet.  Butch groaned as her knee came painfully close to his groin.  “Hey, watch it!” he yelped.  
  
    Julia scowled down at him, “yeah well, that’s what you get for being an asshole.”  She stepped over him and strode toward the door as fast as she could without looking like she was hurrying.  
  
    “Hey wait!” Butch called, finally managing to sit up.  Julia’s head appeared in the doorway just long enough to blow a raspberry at him and then disappeared again.  Butch grumbled to himself as he instinctively felt for the switchblade in his pocket.  It wasn’t there.  He quickly searched the rest of his jacket.  _Where?_  
  
     _Julia._    
  
    She must have filched it when she nabbed her book back from him.  He scrambled to his feet, nearly slipping on the slick tile as he hurried after the doc’s daughter.  
  
    Wearing a smug smile, Jules bounced down the hallway away from the cafeteria.  She  began to fiddle with Butch’s switchblade until she found the small latch that released the blade.  She closed it and flipped it out several times, testing it in her hand.  Footsteps behind her - _running_ footsteps made her glance over her shoulder.  Sure enough, Butch DeLoria was flying down the corridor after her.  
  
  _Shit._  
  
    Jules took off running; weaving through open doors and around corners.  Still, he was right on her tail.  The next corner she rounded she almost collided with Officer Gomez.  The security guard caught her before she bowled him over.  “Whoa there Julia.  What’s the rush?”  Before she had a chance to answer however, Butch skidded to a stop just inches from her, nearly knocking her to the ground.  “What the…?”  Gomez exclaimed, looking from Julia to Butch.  A frown creased his forehead.  “Explain.”  
  
    Butch, who had been gasping for breath pointed at Julia angrily.  “She… stole… my…”  
  
    Not letting him finish, Jules stepped forward and held out the stolen switchblade to Officer Gomez, who took it and looked it over.  “I only took it because I knew he wasn’t supposed to have it.  I was going to give it to the Overseer when he started chasing me.”  Julia smiled her most innocent smile.  “I’m lucky I ran into you when I did, or who knows what Butch would’ve done if he caught up to me.”  
  
    Butch gaped at her wide eyed.  “ _If_ I caught up to you?” he spluttered, “I was gaining on you!”  
  
    Julia’s smile slipped and she glared at Butch.  “Ha!  You only caught up because I stopped running,” she shot back.  
  
    “Enough!  Both of you.”  Officer Gomez had to raise his voice to be heard over their arguing, but the two teens quickly shut their mouths.  The security officer fixed them both with a stern look.  “Why is it always you two?” he muttered under his breath.  
  
    Butch and Julia glanced at each other.  Jules managed to look sheepish, but Butch knew her better than to believe she actually felt bad.  Gomez sighed, “Come on Mr. DeLoria,” he placed his hand firmly on Butch’s shoulder, “I think we need to have a chat.”  Officer Gomez turned back to Julia.  “Next time, Miss Stevens, come find me first, instead of taking matters into your own hands.”  
  
    “Yes sir.”  Julia answered solemnly, ducking her head.  Gomez nodded curtly, seemingly pleased with her response and steered Butch away by the shoulder.    
  
    “What, you’ve gotta be kidding me right now!” Butch complained loudly, twisting in Gomez’s grip to throw a scowl back at Jules.  She grinned maliciously back and waved at him as he was dragged away.  
  


* * *

  
“Oh my God, you did _what_?” Amata shrieked after Julia recounted what had happened with Butch and Officer Gomez.  The Overseer’s daughter hadn’t looked so gleeful in a long time.  “I wish I could’ve seen the look on his face.”  
  
    Julia had gone to find her friend after leaving Butch to his punishment.  She knew Amata would love to hear that the leader of the Tunnel Snakes was getting the sweet payback he deserved for how he’d treated her that morning.  
  
    “Ohhh sweet, _sweet_ justice,” Amata exclaimed, “and I owe it all to you, Jules.”  
  
    Julia shrugged, “nah it was my pleasure,” she smirked.  She had purposefully left out the bit about Butch stealing her book and her falling on top of him.  For some reason Jules felt embarrassed even thinking about it, her cheeks heating even after the fact.  
  
    “Oh hey, I meant to tell you sorry for not waiting on you earlier.  After I got my G.O.A.T result I just had to tell my father the news.”    
  
    Amata’s words banished all thoughts of Butch stupid DeLoria, which Julia was thankful for.  She waved her friend’s apology away.  “Don’t worry about it, I figured as much.”  
  
    Amata grinned.  “So, can you believe it?”  
  
    “Believe what?”  Julia asked, laughing slightly at her friend’s bright expression.  
  
    “Some day I’ll be the Overseer and you’ll be the Vault doctor.  I can’t wait, it’s going to be amazing.”  
  
    “Yeah, it’ll certainly be something.”  Julia agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, didn't mean to take so long to update. I kinda got side tracked by Mass Effect Andromeda. ^^;;


	4. Stitches and an Announcement

   [Several months later]

    It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and Julia sat at her father’s desk reading.  At the squeak of boots on tile Julia peered over the top of her book to see who had entered the clinic.  Her eyebrows climbed at the the sight of the vault bully, Butch DeLoria standing there, blood dripping from his left hand.  He cleared his throat awkwardly.  “Hey Nosebleed, the doc around?”  
  
    Julia set the book down, “He’s in a meeting with the Overseer.”  
  
    “Oh.  Shit…” Butch floundered.  “How about Jonas?”  
  
    “It’s his day off.”  Julia peered at the Tunnel Snake’s injured hand.  “A new trick you were trying with your switchblade backfire?” her voice was light and mocking.  
  
    “ _No_.”  Butch exclaimed, looking away sullenly.  
  
    Julia smirked, but crossed the distance between them in a few strides.  “Let me see.”  She snatched his hand and held it palm up in both of hers, examining it.    
  
    “If its all the same to you, I’ll just wait for the doc to get back,” Butch said and tried to pull his hand free, but Julia held on firmly.  The look she gave him was just as firm as her grip.  
  
    “Look, my dad’ll give me hell if this doesn’t get treated straight away and an infection sets in, so sit down over there and shut it.”  Butch scowled at the doctor’s daughter, but reluctantly obeyed.  Julia turned to wash her hands and get out the supplies.  When she turned back to him and noticed the sour look on his face she rolled her eyes.  “What, don’t trust me Butch?”  
  
    “No, not really,” he muttered.  
  
    Julia laughed as she took his hand again.  “Okay tough guy, I’m gunna disinfect the wound now.  It’ll sting a little,” she added.  
  
    “Ha!  Tunnel Snakes ain’t afraid of a little pain,” Butch exclaimed with bravado.  Julia smirked and dabbed at the cut with alcohol.  “Ow, shit!” Butch yelped and tried to jerk his hand away.  
  
    “Hold still!” Julia chided.  She glanced up at her patient, a smirk twisting her lips.  “I thought the Tunnel Snakes weren’t afraid of pain?”  
  
    Butch scowled, his voice growing defensive.  “I just wasn’t ready, that’s all!”  
  
    “ _Riiiiiight_.  My mistake.”  Julia grinned.  “Now I have to stitch this up.  That is, if you’re ready, tough guy?” she asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
    Butch narrowed his eyes.  “Just get on with it, twerp.”  
  
    Julia stitched the gash up carefully, relishing every grimace and grunt of pain from her patient.  Finally she wound gauze around his hand.  “All done, Mr. DeLoria.  Make sure to keep the dressing dry, and you’ll need to come back in a week to have the stitches removed.”  
  
    “Yeah yeah, alright already,” Butch exclaimed hurrying toward the door.  As he disappeared around the corner Julia busied herself cleaning up with more force than necessary.    
  
    “Ungrateful asshole…” she muttered under her breath.  
  
    “Hey… Jules,”  She looked up, surprised to see Butch leaning through the doorway, even more surprised that he’d actually used her name.  He looked unsure for a moment, “Thanks for patching me up,” he said, then flashed an impish grin.  Julia stood there, caught off guard.  She knew she should say something witty back, but all she could think of were those brilliant blue eyes and that stupid smile directed at her, and she felt her face heat.  Quickly she shrugged and tossed her head, her ponytail swinging.  
  
    “Just don’t make a habit of it, or people’ll start thinking you have ulterior motives for coming here.”  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Butch’s grin slip.  
  
    “What, like I just wanted to see you?  As _if_.”  Butch’s chuckle sounded forced.  “See ya, Nosebleed.”  As he sauntered down the hall Julia heard the echo of “Tunnel Snakes Rule!” and she rolled her eyes.  Not for the first time Julia wondered why she let the leader of the Tunnel Snakes get under her skin like he did.  
  
    As she was standing there staring blankly at the doorway, James walked in, stepping around the small puddle of blood on the floor from Butch’s hand.  The doctor looked at his daughter and frowned at her flushed face.  He cleared his throat, making her jump.  
  
    “I just passed Butch in the hall,” James commented, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
    Julia began quickly cleaning up the blood, trying to avoid her father’s gaze.  “Uh, yeah.  He needed some stitches and I didn’t know how long you’d be gone, so I took care of it myself.”  
  
    “Oh.  Is that all?”  James mused as he sat down at his desk.  
  
    “That’s all”, she replied as she finished up.  
  
    James sighed, “Julia,” he hesitated, trying to breach the subject carefully.  “There’s… nothing going on between you and Butch, is there?”  
  
    Julia felt her face flood with colour and cringed at the question.  “ _No_ , dad,” she exclaimed firmly.    
  
    James chuckled at his daughter’s reaction.  “I’m sorry Jules, as your father, I had to ask.  It’s part of the job.”  
  
    “Yeah, I know.  It’s just… embarrassing, okay?”  
  
    “Duly noted.  Now, why don’t you run off and have some fun.  I think Amata was looking for you.”  
  
    As Julia waved on her way out the door James sat back in his chair and couldn’t help but worry about his teenage daughter and how grown up she’d become, especially when it came to the boys in the vault.  Several times he’d noticed a few of the young men staring, and Butch had definitely been one of them.  


* * *

  
    After leaving the clinic Julia wandered around searching for her friend.  Just as she was turning the corner towards the Almodovar’s apartment Amata dashed up to her and took her by the arm.  “Come on I have to show you something,” she exclaimed and pulled Jules along.  
  
    Julia laughed as she let Amata lead her to a small storage room near her father’s office.  They stopped in front of the locked door and Julia watched with interest while Amata picked the lock.  “I’ll have to remember how you did that, it could come in handy some time,” she mused.    
  
    Soon the door swung open and Amata pulled Julia inside.  She shut the door again behind them.  “So what is this about?”  Julia asked.  Amata shushed her.  
  
    “It’s supposed to be a surprise, but I just had to tell you before my dad makes his announcement.”  Amata was practically bouncing on her toes she was so excited.  “Do you remember when we used to have movie night once a month?”  
  
    “Yeah, until Wally _accidentally_ broke the film projector.”  
  
    “Well…” Amata reached for the cloth covered shape on the table in front of them.  “Stanley finally got it working again!”  She carefully drew the sheet back, exposing the projector.  
  
    “So, when’s the next movie night?”  Jules asked with a grin.  
  
    “That’s what my dad’s gunna announce.”  Amata checked the clock on her Pip Boy.  “Oh shit, we better hurry,” she exclaimed and rearranged the cloth back over the machine.    
  
    Back out in the atrium Julia and Amata joined the small crowd that was gathered around the Overseer.  “So what’s this all about?” someone from the depths of the crowd called out.  
  
    “Quiet down, I’m getting to that!”  Mr. Almodovar snapped.  “I’m sure you’ll recall when we had to cancel Vault 101’s monthly movie night, due to an unfortunate accident with the film equipment.”  There were a few grumbles from the crowd.  “However, I am pleased to announce that thanks to Stanley our projector is now back in working condition.”  
  
    A small smattering of applause broke out and Stanley waved the words of thanks away humbly.  “So when’s the next movie night then?”  Wally asked loudly.  The Overseer glared at him for interrupting.  
      
    “Tomorrow evening,” he announced grandly.  The crowd erupted into applause.  
  
    “Oh goodie!  What film are you going to show?” Beatrice chimed.  
  
    Everyone was trying to talk over each other and Julia motioned for Amata to follow her away from the crowd.  They pushed their way free and stood near the wall.  
  
    “Isn’t it exciting?”  Amata asked.  
  
    “Yeah, I’m actually really looking forward to it.”  Jules grinned and rocked back on her feet.  She let her eyes sweep the crowd.  The Tunnel Snakes were huddled together not far from where she and Amata stood.  Julia wondered if they were planning something stupid for the following night.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  Turning, she saw Freddie Gomez standing there.  
  
    “Hey Julia.  Amata,” he greeted.  
  
    “Hey Freddie.”  
  
    “So, you, uh, heard about tomorrow night right?”  
  
    “Yeah, it’s pretty big news,” Julia replied grinning.  
  
    “Uhm, I was wondering…” Freddie stopped to clear his throat again nervously.  “Would you like to maybe go together.  With me?”  
  
    Jules blinked at him.  She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Amata jumped in.  “Like a date?”  
  
    “Yeah, I mean, only if you want to.”  Freddie added quickly, his cheeks flushing nervously.  Both he and Amata were watching Jules expectantly.  
  
    She felt a little giddy as she nodded, “Yeah, I-I’d like that.”  
  
    The relief and amazement on Freddie’s face was immediate.  “Great!  I’ll uh, pick you up tomorrow at a quarter til.”  
  
    As Freddie hurried off with a spring in his step, Amata was gazing at her friend with amazement.  “Oh my gosh Jules!  Freddie totally likes you.”  
  
    Julia felt her face heat.  “Oh, shut up,” she snapped but her wide grin ruined the effect and Amata laughed at her.

 

* * *

  
  
    “Holy shit, did you just hear that?”  Paul exclaimed, glancing back over his shoulder.  
  
    “What’s that?”  Butch asked, lazily leaning back against the wall.  He flexed his bandaged hand before he brought a bottle of Nuka Cola to his lips.  
  
    “Freddie Gomez just asked Julia out.”  
  
    Butch choked on the soda at his friend’s words, and spluttered to catch his breath before he could speak.  “ _What!_ ” he demanded.  
  
    “I know, right?  Crazy.”  Paul looked at his friend curiously.  “Why do you care so much, man?”  
  
    Butch crossed his arms.  “I don’t care,” he answered quickly, “Who said I care?”  
  
    Paul held his hands up defensively, “Whoa man, no one did.  It’s just… the way you reacted, I thought…”  
  
    “Well, you thought wrong.  I was just… surprised.  That’s all.”  Butch explained sullenly.  
  
    Paul watched him skeptically, but shrugged.  “If you say so.”    
  
    Butch leaned back against the wall, discreetly scanning the crowd.  Not for _her_.  No, just… looking.  “Ain’t she too smart for him, or something?” he muttered.  Paul shrugged again.  
  
    “I guess she doesn’t care about that.  And y’know Freddie’s had it bad for her, for like _ever_.”  This was news to Butch, he’d never noticed it, but then again he didn’t pay much attention to Freddie Gomez.  “Hey, we should go tomorrow just to mess with them,” Paul suggested with a laugh.  
  
    “Yeah, sure,” Butch mumbled.  He felt strange.  It was like his insides were trying to tie themselves in knots.  _I_ don’t _care_.  He repeated firmly in his mind, but that didn’t stop the nauseous feeling from spreading through him.


	5. Jealousy

     Julia stood in front of the mirror in her bed room, staring at her reflection.  She was in the middle of deliberating whether to put her hair up or wear it down when James knocked on her door.  “Honey can I come in?”  
  
    “It’s open dad,” she called.  Her father stepped into the room and looked around a little awkwardly.  Julia’s room was always tidy and today was no exception.  
  
    “ _So_ ,” James began, “I hear you’ve got a date tonight.”  
  
    “Where did you hear that?”  Jules asked, quickly spinning around to face him.  
  
    “Officer Gomez may have mentioned it, in passing.”  
  
    “Oh.”  
  
    James sighed.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
    Julia shrugged uncomfortably.  “I dunno, it just didn’t seem like a big deal.”  Her father looked like he wanted to say more; his mouth opened, when a knock came at their front door.  “That’s probably Freddie, I gotta go.”  Jules exclaimed, and swiftly slipped past James, trying to ignore the concerned expression he wore.  Before she opened the door she finally decided how to wear her hair and pulled it up into her signature ponytail.  
      
    The door slid open to reveal Freddie, looking rather nervous.  However, when he saw Julia, his expression brightened.  “Hey, you ready?”  
  
    “Yep, let’s go.”  Julia quickly took Freddie’s arm and pulled him away.  “See you later dad!” she called over her shoulder.  James stood in the doorway, a frown creasing his brow, and watched his daughter disappear down the corridor; Freddie in tow.  He sighed, feeling conflicted.  He stood there a moment longer before stepping out of the door and heading to his office.  Perhaps his meeting with Jonas would help take his mind off of his growing concern.  
  


* * *

  
    When Julia and Freddie reached the atrium it was already fairly packed.  Most of the Vault had shown up.  Movie night always _had_ been popular, even if they ended up watching the same few films over.  Jules glanced around for Amata.  Her friend caught her eye and waved, it looked like her father had decided she was to sit in the V.I.P section with him that night.  
  
    Julia followed Freddie as he lead them toward two empty seats near the back.  To her dismay the seats were directly in front of the Tunnel Snakes.  “Isn’t there anywhere else?” she asked.  Freddie scanned the room.  
  
    “Not with two seats together,” he said and Jules grimaced.  “C’mon, it won’t be _that_ bad,” Freddie exclaimed and nudged her forward.  She swore under her breath, but sat down, very purposefully not looking behind her.  
  
    Butch had been leaning back in his chair so that it balanced on two legs, but when Jules and Freddie took their seats in front of him, he let the chair fall and leaned forward.  The moment was almost too good to pass up.  “Psst, hey Freddie,” he jeered and Freddie turned to face him, despite Julia’s insistence to just ignore him.  
  
    “What do you want Butch?”  
  
    “Me?  I don’t want anything.  I just thought I should warn you.”  Wally and Paul snickered on either side.    
  
    Freddie glanced at them, looking confused.  “Warn me about what?” he asked slowly.  
  
    Butch smirked wickedly.  “About Jules, _duh_.”  
  
    At the mention of her name Julia whipped around in her seat to glare at Butch.  “What are you talking about?” she hissed.  
  
    Butch ignored her, instead keeping his focus on her date.  “Yeah, you didn’t know?  She’s not as _nice_ as she seems.”  Freddie frowned at Butch’s words.  “I mean, she’s a liar and a thief; not to mention abusive and vindictive.”  
  
    Julia’s eyes flashed with anger.  “Oh, give me a break!  You’re the one who stole my stuff first.  Not to mention, punched me.  At my own birthday party!  I was just defending myself.”  
  
    Butch shrugged.  “ _Still_.  If I were you, Freddie my man, I’d stay far _far_ away from her,” he whispered conspiratorially.  
  
    Freddie rolled his eyes, “You’re full of crap Butch.  Leave Julia alone.”    
  
    The Tunnel Snake shrugged again.  “Hey, I’m just trying to help you out.”  Paul and Wally snorted with renewed laughter and Butch had to smack them to shut them up.  “S’not my problem if you won’t listen to me, _buuuut_ I get it.  That pretty face _can_ be awfully deceiving.”  
  
    Just then the lights in the atrium dimmed and Stanley flipped on the projector.  Freddie and Julia turned their backs on the Tunnel Snakes, but not before Jules directed a scathing glare at Butch.  As the movie began to play she leaned closer to Freddie.  “You didn’t believe what Butch said about me… did you?”  She fiddled with the fabric of her jumpsuit.  “I mean, I kinda _did_ do all those things, but only after Butch started shit.”  
  
    “Julia, I know that,” Freddie whispered, looking her in the eye.  “Butch is just a jerk who has it out for you.”  Jules smiled at his words.  “Besides, he’s probably just jealous,” Freddie smirked.  
  
    Julia flushed.  “Thanks Freddie, you’re a good guy.”  
  
    Behind them, Butch was silently fuming.  _Jealous?  I_ ain’t _jealous of no one._   Wally began flicking popcorn at Jules while Paul covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.  Butch decided to join in with them, to try to take his mind off how much he wanted to punch Freddie Gomez in his stupid face.  
  
    Julia seethed as kernels of popcorn kept landing in her hair and bouncing off her cheek.  She desperately wanted to turn around and smack all three Tunnel Snakes.  However, Freddie noticed her scowl, “just ignore them, okay?”  Julia sighed, but nodded.  Her heartbeat picked up as Freddie moved closer and draped his arm around her shoulder.  She scooted closer to his side and rested her head against his arm.  
  
    They sat like that for a while and the Tunnel Snakes seemed to lose interest in messing with them because the popcorn stopped falling, finally allowing Jules to enjoy the film.  Soon, she noticed Freddie stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention.  The way he looked at her; softly and full of awe, made Julia’s stomach flip with a mix of nervousness and excitement.  She caught his gaze with her own, and by the light of the projector she could see his cheeks redden.  She smirked and raised an eyebrow playfully.  “What’re you looking at Freddie Gomez?” she whispered in his ear.  
  
    He gaped at her a moment before regaining his voice.  “Sorry… it’s just that you look _really_ pretty tonight.”  His words made Jules smile even wider.  Freddie took a deep breath and licked his lips.  “Would it be alright if I… kissed you?”  Julia barely heard the word leave her mouth over the pounding of blood in her ears.  
  
   _Yes._  
  
    Freddie grinned shyly and closed the space between them slowly, hesitantly.  Julia let her eyes flutter shut and waited expectantly for the brush of Freddie’s lips against her own.  Her heart was trembling like a bird and her hands were damp with sweat, but Freddie’s lips were warm, if a little chapped, and the feeling sent a thrill through her body.  She suddenly felt warm all over and she kissed him back, not sure what to do with her hands, but it seemed to give Freddie some encouragement, because he drew her closer with the arm around her shoulders and his movements became more confident.  Eventually, Julia let her hands move up to rest on the sides of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks.  
  
    Meanwhile, behind them, Wally began making gagging sounds and Paul’s muffled snorts were growing louder.  A few people turned to shush them, but that just made them laugh more.  Butch clenched his jaw and tried to look past the scene enfolding in front of him and focus on the movie, but he couldn’t ignore the sharp pain in his gut that was slowly spreading through his chest and limbs, leaving fire in its wake as Jules continued to kiss Freddie.  
  
    Butch clenched his fists inside his jacket pockets and suddenly stood.  “Hey where’re you going?”  Paul asked.  
  
    “Gotta take a leak,” he muttered and strode out of the atrium.  He looked back once, only to see Freddie and Julia still sucking face.  He took a deep breath and made his way to the storage room where the Vault’s baseball team’s equipment was stored and grabbed one of the wooden bats, testing it in his hands.  He’d never cared much about the sport, but it was fun to swing the bat at something _breakable_.  
  
    Weapon in hand, Butch went down to the garbage room near the reactor and shut the door with a bang.  He found several empty soda bottles in a cardboard box and set them up on some metal crates nearby, and then he started swinging.  
  
   _He_ didn’t _like Julia Stevens._  
  
    The first bottle broke in a shower of glass.  
  
     _She was annoying._  
  
    Butch lit a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and let it hang from his lips as he swung again.  
  
     _She was an insufferable know-it-all who always managed to rub it in his face that she was smarter than him._  
        
    Glass fell to the floor.  
  
     _She was infuriating._    
  
    Another bottle exploded.    
  
   _All they ever did was fight._  
  
    Butch stood up straight, wiping sweat from his brow.  _But it was fun arguing with her._  
  
    He set up more bottles and began again.  _He liked getting her all riled up_.  She always seemed ten times more clever when she was angry.  _And she was cute when she was clever._   Ash fell from his cigarette, long forgotten as he swung on, fueled by his frustration.  
  
    When she’d touched his hand and smiled at him the other day in the clinic, _he’d liked that too._  
  
    Butch reached in the box, but there were no bottles left.  Broken glass littered the floor.  It crunched under his boots as he looked around.  The shattered bits of glass sparkled under the fluorescent lights and it was a strangely beautiful sight.  Butch let the cigarette drop to the floor and crushed it under the heel of his boot.  A thought came to him then.  It snaked its way through his mind and left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
     _Maybe the only reason you like it when you fight with her is because it’s the only time she actually pays attention to you._  
  
    “Shit,” Butch muttered, letting the baseball bat fall with a clatter.  He dropped to one of the metal crates and slumped down against it, running a hand through his hair.    
  
    He _was_ jealous.  He didn’t even know when it’d started, or how it’d happened, but… he _liked_ her.. and she was out there kissing someone else.   If this feeling was jealousy… he really hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, here comes the angst train. |･д･)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. ^^


End file.
